


Celestia Wants To Do Naughty Things To Twilight Sparkle

by JKinsley



Series: Celestia Wants To [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKinsley/pseuds/JKinsley
Summary: This story is a sequel to Celestia Wants to Date Twilight SparkleWhen their first "date" went a little too well, Twilight and Celestia found out a great deal about each other and themselves. And they are each very happy with their discoveries.Exactly what it says on the tin. This is an interquel to my first published Twilestia story, Celestia Wants to Date Twilight Sparkle.If you're already familiar with my other contributions to the mature Twilestia scene, this is going to come across as fairly vanilla. This about two ponies, new to love but not each other expressing that in an easy, less-intimidating way. Seriously, this is as vanilla as lesbian pony sex gets. Just hooves and tongues, folks. Nothing special.Originally published to Fimfiction on March 4, 2017





	Celestia Wants To Do Naughty Things To Twilight Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interquel to Celestia Wants to Date Twilight Sparkle. While not required reading, a recent or well-remembered reading of that story will give the events here proper context. 
> 
> So this little bonus takes place during the Astronomy tower scene, after the first kiss. I hope you’re up for some pretty sweet and light-hearted mare-on-mare love-making. 

Twilight tapped her hooves together. “Maybe, now that the first one is out of the way, maybe we can experiment?”

Celestia nodded enthusiastically, and leaned in for another kiss. Twilight met Celestia's lips eagerly and wrapped her hooves around the back of Celestia’s neck. Celestia rolled to her side and draped her foreleg across Twilight’s back. They both started breathing heavily, and Celestia took initiative by sliding her tongue into Twilight’s waiting mouth. 

Their tongues mingled and danced as their hooves and forelegs dragged each other closer. Celestia felt her date’s staccato heartbeat, nearly as audible as the little whimpers Twilight let slip whenever their lips parted. 

Celestia chuckled and rolled onto her back, dragging Twilight on top of her. She pulled Twilight into a tight hug and started kissing along her cheek until she reached the top of Twilight’s neck. 

Twilight gasped. “Oooh, that tickles,” she whispered. 

Celestia bit her lip before she gently sucked on that spot, eliciting a louder gasp from her little purple friend. Lover, she corrected. As she relished in the delightful sounds coming from Twilight, Celestia pushed her higher up so she could kiss further down her neck. Lower and lower she went, approaching Twilight’s barrel while adding little nips and licks that coaxed further gasps and whimpers. 

Not to be outdone, Twilight eyed the wiggling tips of Celestia’s ears with the same intensity of a cat and its mouse; she leaned her head forward. Celestia noticed the warm breath washing over just moments before Twilight’s teeth and lips pressed lightly around her ear.   

“Aaaah!” said Celestia while she sucked in air through her teeth. “That’s... a wee bit sensitive.” 

Twilight giggled and continued nibbling, so Celestia returned to her own ministrations on Twilight’s neck. As she neared the collar of Twilight’s dress, her little nips became soft bites. She sucked on Twilight’s soft skin, stifling her moans by keeping her mouth completely occupied. Celestia was thankful nopony was around to hear. 

Twilight could not say the same. Her previous whimpers and gasps gave way to moans of her own. One last bite from Celestia and Twilight finally gave up the efforts of biting Celestia’s ears. 

With this little victory, Celestia kissed up Twilight’s neck, tracing a new path to the younger mare’s lips. Celestia nipped Twilight’s lower lip quickly and pulled back with another crooked grin. “Is that experiment enough for you, my dear?”

Twilight returned the grin and shook her head gently. She gracefully slid off of Celestia’s belly and got to her hooves. Her horn lit up with magic, and a faint glow surrounded the zipper of her dress. 

Celestia reached out her shoe-clad hoof and brushed along Twilight’s shoulder. “Please, allow me.” 

Twilight blushed and nodded. 

“Lay down?” Celestia asked. 

Twilight obeyed and laid on her belly. Celestia rolled back to her hooves and stood up. After she shed her shoes, making a neat pile of shimmering gold, she trotted around Twilight and straddled the smaller pony. Leaning her head down, she nipped at Twilight’s ears while she traced the line of the zipper down Twilight’s back with her now-uncovered and pleasantly warm hoof. Twilight shivered at her touch. With another nip behind Twilight’s ear, Celestia grabbed the zipper with her magic and slowly slid it down. She rubbed her hoof down Twilight’s now-exposed back, brushing Twilight’s coat with delicate little strokes. 

Twilight cooed. “Celestia, you tease,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Oh, but the wait makes the payoff that much more... pleasurable,” Celestia whispered hoarsely into Twilight’s ear. Her warm breath made Twilight’s ear flick, and Celestia gave it a quick nibble before she trailed kisses down the side of Twilight’s neck. 

Twilight let out another desperate whimper. Celestia snickered and finished unzipping Twilight’s dress. She used her hooves to slide it almost all the way off of Twilight, kissing each part of newly exposed coat. The dress pooled around Twilight’s hind legs, trapping her tail beneath the fabric. Her dock, however, remained exposed, and though Celestia refrained from kissing the base of her lover’s tail, she did notice it raised ever so slightly. 

She kissed her way back up Twilight’s back before nipping just below her hairline. She whispered, “You can tell me if we’re moving too fast or you feel uncomfortable, you know. One word, and we can stop.” 

“Keep... keep going,” Twilight replied breathlessly.

That was all the encouragement Celestia needed. With her lips still pressed to Twilight’s neck, she moved her hooves to the top of Twilight’s withers and pressed down: a gentle but insistent pressure to work out the knots and kinks from too many late nights and slumping over one too many reading tables for a “quick nap.” 

Twilight felt the tension melt away, and didn’t stop melting as Celestia and her lovely hooves continued to press into her withers, moving slowly down her back to her wing joints. Occasional kisses fluttered up and down Twilight’s spine, adding a layer of ticklish desire to the melting, relaxing sensations rolling through her. 

Celestia, for her part, continued her massage by pinning the leading edge of one of Twilight’s wings between her hooves and rubbing them in circular movements, with one hoof leading the other around. Twilight’s eyelids slid shut as she focused on the tickles, then the calm washing over her. Her wings twitched at first, but slowly unfurled and relaxed with the rest of her until her pinions rested on the balcony. Celestia continued with Twilight’s other wing, rubbing in the same circular motion and adding in a few, brush-of-the-lips kisses. 

As Celestia’s hooves wandered closer to her dock, Twilight squirmed as the warmth between her legs grew. As relaxed as she was, the way Celestia’s smooth hooves rolled over her and pressed into every tight knot of muscle released such sweet pain that she couldn’t help but conjure the image of those white hooves stained darker. 

Twilight came desperately close to her wish when Celestia’s massage reached her haunches. One hoof on each cutie mark, rubbing in symmetric circles.... Twilight panted for breath and whimpered when Celestia’s hooves wandered back to safer territory. 

“Relax, my dear. We’ll get there soon enough,” Celestia whispered while she rubbed all the way up Twilight’s back, first with her hooves, and then with her barrel until she lay entirely on top of Twilight, belly to back. She licked and then nibbled on each of Twilight’s ears. “But we have one more thing to take care of.” 

She gently turned Twilight over, and slid her dress the rest of the way off, deliberately running her hooves along Twilight’s hind legs as the dress rose along with them. She watched closely, taking in every detail from the way her wings splayed out across the white marble to the delighted giggles interrupted by a gasp or two to the real treat awaiting them both. As Twilight’s legs started standing straight up, it exposed the young mare and gave Celestia a wonderful view of her future focus. She set the dress aside, near the pile of her shoes, and returned to rubbing Twilight’s hind leg. One hoof to brace, the other to run up and down in slow, languid strokes, again coming tantalizingly close to the smoldering fire of Twilight’s desire. After many long strokes and teasingly close calls, Celestia kissed the frog of Twilight’s hoof, causing her to sharply pull it back. 

Celestia giggled. Twilight whined. Neither reaction stopped Celestia from repeating the same on Twilight’s other hind leg, everything from the slow rubbing top to bottom to the kiss at the end and the subsequent jerk back. 

Still, Celestia had real work to do. She ran her hooves up Twilight’s sides as she once against pressed her barrel and belly to Twilight, this time belly and belly and face to face. Celestia smiled, an easy, carefree and friendly smile with just the faintest glimmer in the corner of her eyes betraying a growing lust. Well, and an equal heat between her legs that Twilight could feel in her hind hooves without even touching the angel pinning her. 

“Are you absolutely sure you’re ready, Twilight?” Celestia whispered into Twilight’s ear; it flicked and brushed Celestia’s nose, so close were they. 

Twilight nodded. Celestia kissed her, deep and forceful enough to keep her head on the cushion. Not that Twilight would ever complain; Celestia was welcome to do with her as she pleased, and by the goddess above was Twilight ever pleased. She kissed back and wrapped her forelegs around Celestia’s neck to pull her closer, but Celestia had other ideas. 

She pressed Twilight’s forelegs down, her hooves playing with Twilight’s wrists as she kissed down Twilight’s muzzle, to her neck. Then she kissed down to Twilight’s chest, nipping lightly and relishing every gasp and moan she elicited. Celestia looked up and saw Twilight throwing her head back, biting her bottom lip to stifle a loud moan. 

“Let it out, Twilight.” Her horn twinkled with a pale golden energy of a spell being cast. She shot Twilight a sly grin. “Nopony can hear us, and, well, let’s just say that everypony loves to get that kind of feedback.” Celestia chuckled. Twilight gave a small nod.

With that, Celestia continued to kiss down Twilight’s belly. Her nips and suckling lead to Twilight’s louder and louder moans and whimpers. Celestia now found herself between Twilight’s hind legs and she could smell the sweet scent of Twilight’s arousal. 

“Twilight, this our last chance to really be able to turn back. Are you _sure_?” Celestia asked with her eyebrow raised.

Twilight nodded quickly, and when Celestia didn’t move, she looked up and smiled at her. “Yes, Celestia, good heavens, yes! I want this. I want _you_.”

Celestia pulled herself up to Twilight’s face and planted one long, deep kiss on her lips. She held it as a bright smile formed on both of their faces. Celestia cupped Twilight’s cheek with a hoof as the other trailed down Twilight’s chest. 

Her hoof continued to trail lower, drawing teasing little circles in the soft fur of Twilight’s belly as it slid back and forth, from frog to sole to wall. Twilight squirmed; her back arched down as her hips rose up to try and direct the sensations of soft and hard towards her building and bubbling need. 

They held each other’s gaze, Celestia’s watchful and caring, Twilight’s lustful and anxious. As soon as her hoof crossed down to gently pass over and slightly part Twilight’s lips, Celestia saw her lover’s expression shift immediately to surprise and then to cross-eyed satisfaction. She giggled. The rosy tint to Twilight’s cheeks, combined with her vocal praise and pleased demeanor was a good look for her, in Celestia’s opinion. And frankly, she would like to keep that opinion to herself, and perhaps continue to inform that opinion. 

Celestia moved her head down to nuzzle Twilight’s cheek and neck while her hoof continued its fine work of spreading Twilight and repeating some of the massage from earlier. Without breaking contact, she shifted the rest of her body around to lie next to Twilight, nuzzling her neck while she listened for the loudest moans or most insistent gasps to tell when her hoofwork found a nice, sensitive spot to focus on before searching for the next. 

Twilight could do nothing but close her eyes and let it all wash over her: her beloved princess was making love to her, and it was more than she could have imagined. Her own hoof had worked its magic many times before, but the reality of another’s and the surreality of Celestia’s drove her to new, fluttering heights. She continued to squirm in delight and to lead Celestia’s hoof to some of her, _ahem_ , discoveries. With a choice extra moan or two, she found her lover to be as fast a learner as she, and a learning experience she hoped to share later in the evening. 

“Keep.... keep going, please,” Twilight managed to say between pants and gasps. 

Each touch brought Twilight closer to the edge, and Celestia picked up the pace of her hoof rubbing into Twilight’s pussy. She dug her frog deeper into Twilight’s parted lips, and several passes of her hoof found Twilight’s winking clit. Twilight’s breath caught each time, followed by a very high, girlish moan. Celestia’s nuzzles became nibbles and bites, increasing Twilight’s heated moans to the point that Celestia was extraordinarily glad she cast a sound barrier around the pair earlier. 

She pulled Twilight on top of her, back to belly, with one foreleg wrapped around Twilight’s chest and the other still diligently pleasing her marehood with a few more flicks to her sensitive button. When Celestia felt a strong shudder roll through Twilight and her hoof felt a little more slick, she bit down where Twilight’s neck met her shoulder. 

Twilight cried in ecstasy, her body completely tense as white-hot pleasure flooded her brain. Celestia slowed her hoof and let off on her biting, choosing instead to hold Twilight close and flutter little kisses along the back of her neck. Twilight barely noticed, but slowly regular sensation returned as she came down from her high. She breathed in heavily, her eyes still closed but ears open to the soft breathing and light giggles of her big, white lover-slash-pillow. Her head rested just below Celestia’s neck. 

Celestia still cradled Twilight as she recovered, and took the time to lick the hoof that caused such a recovery. Salty, a touch of underlying bitterness not unlike a tart grapefruit, and a pleasant, similarly fruity sweetness. She hummed contentedly. 

“You taste wonderful, my dear Twilight,” she whispered. 

Twilight blushed heavily. Celestia laughed. 

“As if you could be embarrassed after what we’ve just done.” 

“What you’ve just done, I hardly did any work,” Twilight protested. 

Celestia shot her another of those sly smiles. “You’re welcome to change that whenever you’re ready.” 

Twilight paused thoughtfully for a few moments. “I may need a little bit. Things aren’t normally this... intense.” She winked. “But I had a very good partner,” she whispered back huskily. She turned her head just a bit further and kissed Celestia. 

Celestia blinked for just a moment before settling into it, helping to turn Twilight back over so they could face each once again. Now on top, Twilight wasted little time in letting her own hooves wander over the soft white expanse of fur below her. She too started by massaging Celestia, but moved at a much faster pace. Her hooves dug symmetric circles on either side of Celestia’s barrel, pushing up and pulling down. Twilight also followed with kisses, both light touches of her lips to coat and deeper, wetter kisses with little nibbles. 

With both hooves and wings laid out on the cushions, Celestia let Twilight go at her own pace. She hummed and nodded as Twilight quickly descended, feeling the young mare’s hooves draw down her waist. “Mmm, Twilight...” she mumbled, “keep... keep going.” 

Twilight felt free, with the proverbial ice already broken, to explore the parts of Celestia less admired by the public. Though her hooves massaged back and forth, her downward progress came much faster as she focused on the destination. Twilight smiled. Her hooves soon spread Celestia’s hind legs, brushing the insides of her thighs and coming back down to rest on Celestia’s hips. 

She leaned her head in and hesitated. Her eyes flicked up to see Celestia’s calm, warm, and vaguely lustful smile with a matching pink blush. One of her hooves moved down and spread Celestia like Celestia had done to her earlier. The plush white outer lips parted to reveal a pleasantly soft pink. Twilight’s hoof felt slick after just a few strokes. She drew it back and took a tentative lick; a tingly kind of spice blended with a floral sweetness. 

Twilight hummed and used her wet hoof to keep Celestia’s lips parted as her head leaned in without any more reservations. Her tongue pressed in and she took one long lick from bottom to top, barely flicking Celestia’s still-hooded clit. 

It was enough to earn a deep, delighted gasp.

Twilight smiled and pressed on, pushing herself to hear more. Her lips pressed against Celestia’s and she focused on the minute little movements, every twitch of Celestia’s tail as it brushed against her chest and belly, every pulse of the tiny muscles that made up her lover’s lower half, and the warm wetness in front of her, ready to spill its secrets as her tongue was coaxed further in. 

Each long lick, in and out, top to bottom and back again, drew more lewd sounds from deep within Celestia. Surprisingly girlish moans mixed with deeper gasps and still deeper calls for Twilight to keep going. Not that Twilight needed much encouragement. Her lips moved to Celestia’s now-exposed clit, and sucked lightly as her tongue drew back, sliding past the textured inner walls it had barely penetrated. 

Celestia threw her head back and moaned louder. As much as Twilight enjoyed watching the pleasure she was responsible for, Celestia had a point. She enjoyed hearing it just as much. She closed her eyes and let the touch of her tongue and hooves guide her. 

The fur around her muzzle became increasingly matted as the combination of some her own saliva but more of Celestia’s dripping arousal coated it. She didn’t mind, as the task ahead was far too important to be hung up on minor grooming issues. She still let her tongue make its languid licks from the bottom of Celestia’s lips to the top of her clit. 

Twilight soon felt a hoof running through her mane, and she simply hummed contentedly in response, pressing further in again. If her princess wanted more, she was glad to give it. With a little encouragement, her tongue pressed deeper into Celestia’s marehood and her teeth just brushed against the winking clit. The pressure at the back of her head increased, and Twilight brushed and ever-so-slightly nibbled that button. 

A clench around her tongue and a sudden rush of fluid gave Twilight little time to prepare for Celestia’s coming climax. She kept a steady pace with her sucking of Celestia’s clit while slowly drawing her tongue back out. In almost no time, her mouth was full of cum as Celestia wailed and held Twilight’s muzzle to her nethers. Twilight slowed her sucking to an almost gentle, reverent kiss as Celestia relaxed, panting for breath. Once Celestia lifted her hoof from the back of Twilight’s head, Twilight breathed deeply and licked her lips. She grinned and then crawled up Celestia, kissing her as she went. 

Just before she was about to reach Celestia’s face, Celestia grabbed her and twirled them both around, once again pinning Twilight against the cushions on the balcony and they kissed fiercely and passionately, sharing of themselves and each other and humming with delight.

Celestia broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Twilight’s neck. She nipped and sucked all the way back down to Twilight’s belly and her hind legs. She looked up at Twilight and smiled before she kissed Twilight’s nether lips, which earned her a delighted moan. Celestia paused and licked her lips, savoring Twilight’s flavor once more before she dived in again and licked Twilight from the bottom of her slit to the top. 

“Oooh, Celestia!” Twilight shouted. She gripped the cushions firmly with her hooves while her hind legs twitched closer to Celestia’s head. Twilight craned her neck up to look at the mare doing these wondrous things to her and saw Celestia’s sparkling pink eyes smiling up her. 

“That’s what I like to hear, Twilight,” Celestia said quickly. She immediately returned to sliding her tongue along Twilight’s marehood; Celestia moaned softly as she tasted the delightful arousal of her partner. Celestia brought a hoof around to the top of Twilight’s pussy and pulled it taut, revealing her delicate clit. She gave it one tentative lick, earning a sharp squeal from Twilight. 

Celestia kept at it, her tongue pressed into Twilight’s marehood much like her hoof had earlier, but with added flexibility. Her tongue curled in a little deeper, but her focus never wavered for long. With both mares still coming off of very recent orgasms, everything felt hot and wet and ready to burst. Pressing her advantage, Celestia dove in and pushed her tongue further and further in while she nosed Twilight’s button. 

Twilight tried to stifle some of her moans, but failed spectacularly. Her hoof brushed through Celestia’s mane, mirroring her former mentor’s actions from earlier. That was about all she could focus on, as Celestia’s relentless tongue and lip assault of her nethers drove her further into carnal delight. Her hips ground up, rubbing her clit just that little bit extra. 

Celestia grinned. Her tongue curled back and dragged through the clenching inner walls of Twilight’s pussy, pulling pleasure and arousal from her little lavender lover. Those licks that came teasingly, tantalizingly close to pushing Twilight over the edge again. 

But Celestia knew the game they played wasn’t won with speed, but patience. She kept her pace steady, sliding her tongue back and brushing it against the top of Twilight’s walls while the tip of the muzzle poked at parted top of Twilight’s lips. Each brush of Celestia’s muzzle exposed Twilight’s clit and sent shockwaves of pleasure through her, making her hind ankles curl and eyes cross. 

“Please, Celestia, just a little more!” Twilight cried as her muscles began to coil and tense, the inferno between her legs about to quenched if it could just get that little bit more... 

After another slow withdrawal of her tongue, Celestia moved her lips up and sucked on the sensitive trigger for it all. It just took a few extra licks before Twilight gasped, breath caught in her throat, and then it all came out. Tension released in a great shudder of bliss and ecstasy, matched to a long, needy moan. Celestia planted one final kiss on Twilight’s pubic mound and pushed herself up. She smiled as Twilight lay panting, but sporting a rosy blush under her adorable lavender coat and a blissful grin on her muzzle. 

With one last lick of her lips, Celestia plucked Twilight off of the cushions and cuddled her. As Twilight’s breathing finally slowed, she returned a nuzzle and slid off of Celestia and nestled at her side. They stayed in comfortable silence, staring variously at each other or the beauty of the night sky above them. 

“Why do I feel like I got the better end of that deal?” Twilight finally asked, pleasantly curled up and cradled in Celestia’s massive wing while her head rested on the soft, rhythmically rising expanse of white fur of Celestia’s barrel. 

“We can often feel like our lovers put us on a pedestal, Twilight.” She poked Twilight pointedly with her hoof. “It’s up to each of us to recognize that we’re equal _partners_ in this and avoid that. It may have been an unequal exchange if you want to keep an orgasm ledger...” Twilight and Celestia both giggled and then laughed. When it died down, Celestia continued. “But a relationship like this isn’t about keeping score. It’s about how we feel at the end of it. Sometimes it’s nice to give back to somepony who’s so often given of herself without thinking to ask of anything in return.” 

Celestia kissed Twilight’s forehead and hugged her closer. 

“So you’re calling this payback for all the times I saved _your_ kingdom?” Twilight chuckled. 

Celestia shook her head. “Not at all. Just saying that we shouldn’t let silly things like an imaginary debt of pleasure get in the way of actually enjoying each other.”

Twilight draped her foreleg over Celestia. “I think I’d like that. Enjoying each other. We could do this again sometime. But maybe somewhere less... open.” 

“I’m sure you could find a solution to that little problem that still lets us enjoy this view.” 

Twilight shook her head but stayed close. More nights like this with Celestia was a good problem to have. 


End file.
